Pain
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Bella can't take the pain anymore and tries to end it all. Will Alice make it in time to save her? M for violence/suicide Takes place in New Moon.
1. Pain

BPOV

He's gone. Edward is gone. I am numb. I feel no pain. I know that I will soon be happy. I know that I won't be in pain much longer. I just have to wait until my dad leaves. He is going on a fishing trip with Billy. He is planning on coming home from work early. He will eat dinner then go pick Billy up. He isn't planning on coming back until Sunday night. By then I will be long gone. I will be free from pain. I won't think about him anymore.I am pulled out of my thoughts and plans by the sound of the door opening. I dish out the spaghetti and sit at the table. Charlie walks in and sits down. We eat in silence as usual.

"Bella you have the number of the lodge we're staying at right?" He asks after dinner.

"Yeah"

"Call if you need anything. Do you have Mark's number?"

"Yeah"

"If anything happens call him. I'll be back on Sunday."

"I love you. Your the greatest dad ever. Bye."

I gave him a hug and a kiss and he left. Edward had left a in September. It is July. I can't take it anymore. After Charlie left I went up the stairs and wrote my final goodbyes.

_Dear Charlie,_

_You are the greatest dad someone could ask for. I don't want you too feel bad. I know that you will feel like it is all your fault and that yo failed me as a father. You didn't. You were an excellent father. I just can't go on. I can't stay numb forever. But I can't keep thoughts of him out of my head forever either. There is only one way to end this and I am sorry. You can't shut down. You must live on. Find love. Get remarried. Be happy. I love you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Edward,_

_What do I say to you? I know you don't want me but I want you. So bad. I have spent months without you. I can't do it anymore. I know you will feel guilty. Don't. Don't feel guilty. Don't go to the Volturi. Don't do anything stupid. I still love you and your family loves you. So stay alive for them. I always have and always will love you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Renee,_

_You are probably freaking out right now. You always were a bit overemotional. Don't freak out. Your main goal in live was for me to be happy. I am happy now. You will see me again. When you die at the age of 80 you will see me. I need you to look out for Charlie. He is probably going to be a mess. Take care of him and help him move on. I love you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Alice and Jasper,_

_Alice you were a great sister. For some reason I actually enjoyed your shopping trips. I just didn't want to say anything because then we would probably end up moving to the mall. I need you to take care of Edward. He will flip and try to go to the Volturi. I don't care what you do, keep him alive. I am sorry._

_Jasper you were a great brother. I know that the family is probably going to fall apart. You have the power to keep them strong. I need you to do that. I know you probably feel guilty. You feel like if you hadn't snapped on my birthday I would still be alive. Don't feel guilty. Be strong._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Rosalie and Emmet,_

_Rosalie I know you didn't like me. I don't know why. I'm sorry for all the pain my actions are going to cause your family. Emmett will probably be upset so be there for him. I am sorry._

_Emmet you are an excellent brother. I need you to continue joking and laughing. This family can't fall apart because of my stupidity. Look at the bright side now you have a good reason to pull to keep the family together._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Dear Esme and Carlisle,_

_Esme you have been a great mother. You have your work cut out for you. You are going to have to keep your family together. I know you can do it. You are the most caring woman I know. I'm sorry for all the problems I'm causing. I love you._

_Carlisle you are by far the worlds greatest doctor. I have faith that you will be able to repair your broken family. I know that this is going to cause a lot of problems and I am sorry._

_Love,_

_Bella_

By the time I had them all written and they were all in envelopes tears were pouring down my cheeks. I had written everyone name on an envelop. When those were written I curled up and went to sleep.

********

When I woke up I went straight into the bathroom. I took a shower then dried my hair. After my hair was dried I went to my room and got the letters. Since no one was home I hadn't bothered to get dressed. I plugged the tub so that the blood would stay in it. After setting the letters on the counter I got in the tub. I sliced each of my wrists nice and deep. I let the pain wash over me. I closed my and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Frantic

APOV

The family has not been doing well since we left Forks. Edward left to go hunt Victoria but after losing her trail he came back. He stayed in his room most of the time. Emmett and Jasper were having a very hard time. All Emmett does is mope and the emotions affect Jasper too much so I sent them on a nice long hunting trip. They are not very far from Forks. I wouldn't be surprised if they went to check on Bella. Edward won't let me look into Bella's future so I can't check on her. Currently Emmett and Jasper are on the hunting trip, Carlisle is at a hospital in eastern Washington, helping with cancer research, and us girls are out shopping. Esme, Rosalie, and I were getting depressed sitting in the house all day and decided we needed to go shopping. We choose a mall in Longview, Washington. Edward was still at home moping. For some reason I felt like I was needed in Washington. I was sitting on a bench waiting for Rosalie and Esme to get off the phone when I was sucked into a vision.

_Bella was laying in the bathtub naked. I saw her slit her wrists and watched as the blood pooled around her. _

_"I love you Edward." She whispered._

_She closed her eyes and fell asleep._

I jumped up from the bench maybe a little too fast and ran toward Rosalie. I snatched the phone out of her hand

"Emmett!" I screamed frantically.

"Alice what's up?"

"Get to Bella's house now. She's going to kill herself."

"I'm on my way."

"Emmett when you get there stop breathing. There is a lot of blood. Don't call Edward that will just cause more problems."

"Don't worry we will do everything in our power to save her."

I handed the phone back to Rosalie and took Esme's.

"Carlisle!"

"What is it Alice?"

I was walking quite fast out of the mall.

"Carlisle Bella is going to commit suicide. Emmett and Jasper are on their way and we are leaving the mall right now."

"Alice I will be there as soon as I can. Make sure the boys stop breathing when they get to Bella's house and I don't want anybody calling Edward."

"Don't worry the boys know that and I won't let any of us call him."

"I should be there in 3 hours."

"It will take them an hour to get there. There are some accidents on the roads so it will take us about 2 hours to get there."

"Just hurry"

"We will"

I hung up and pressed harder on the gas pedal. I was determined to save my sister.


	3. Race Against Time

EMPOV

I miss Rosalie. Alice made Jasper and I go on this stupid 3 week long hunting trip saying we needed male bonding time. She didn't make Edward come because that would just cause a fight. The girls were doing some girl bonding time and Carlisle was helping make a difference as usual. Alice said that our months of moping after leaving Bella put a strain on the relationships in the household. I was sitting in the car when the phone rang. I picked it. Up it was Rosalie.

"Hello"

"Hey Em how is the hunting going?"

"Good but I miss you. How is the shopping going?"

"We got a ton of clothes for everybody. We even have some for you."

"Please don't sick Alice on me."

"Trust me I won't but I won't stop her either."

I was about to say something when there was a different voice on the other end of the line, "Emmett!" Alice screamed frantically.

"Alice what's up?"

"Get to Bella's house now. She's going to kill herself."

"I'm on my way."

"Emmett when you get there stop breathing. There is a lot of blood. Don't call Edward that will just cause more problems."

"Don't worry we will do everything in our power to save her."

I jumped out of the car and ran after Jasper. I found him sitting in a tree watching the sunrise.

"Jasper get down here we have to go now!"

Jasper jumped down and was about to ask me what was going on but I just grabbed his hand and started running back toward the car. The second he was in the car I speed off. I pushed the jeep up to 150mph.

"Emmett what's going on your scaring me?"

"Bella is going to commit suicide. We are the closest. We should get there in about and hour. The girls will probably get there in 2 hours and Carlisle should get there in about 3 hours."

"Emmett we will probably end up drinking her dry if there is a lot of blood."

"That is why we will stop breathing."

"You mean you know for a fact that there is going to be blood."

"Alice said there would be."

"You spoke to Alice."

"Yeah she took the phone when I was talking to Rosalie."

"I'm calling Edward he should be here." He pulled out his cell.

I took the phone and looked at him, "If you call him he will be on the first plane to Italy and we can't save him and Bella at the same time."

"You mean we aren't going to tell him?"

"We will take him to Bella then tell him."

Jasper shut up and I continued speeding toward my sister.


	4. Worry

CPOV

I was on my lunch break when Esme called me.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetie"

"Esme dear how are you?"

"I'm good. Alice is going to need a new credit card soon this one is almost maxed out."

"It has a $500,000 limit and she just got it when you left for your shopping trip. What did she do buy the entire mall?"

"Almost"

I was going to say something but Alice interrupted me.

"Carlisle!"

"What is it Alice?"

"Carlisle Bella is going to commit suicide. Emmett and Jasper are on their way and we are leaving the mall right now."

"Alice I will be there as soon as I can. Make sure the boys stop breathing when they get to Bella's house and I don't want anybody calling Edward."

"Don't worry the boys know that and I won't let any of us call him."

"I should be there in 3 hours."

"It will take them an hour to get there. There are some accidents on the roads so it will take us about 2 hours to get there."

"Just hurry"

"We will"

I couldn't believe it our action had caused Bella to want to die. I didn't even bother telling anybody I just left. I drove as fast as I could down the highway. Unfortunately there was an accident. I pulled into the nearest rest stop and parked my car and took off running. At the speed I was running I could probably get there in about and hour and a half. I had already been driving for half an hour. I would save my daughter.


	5. Scare

JPOV

Emmett and I are hunting. I really don't see the point of male bonding but I will do anything to make Alice happy. I like watching sunrises. They remind me of my life. My life was dark. When I became a vampire it turned to shades of gray. When I met Alice my life became colorful and exciting. My family just made it brighter. I didn't look away when I heard Emmett running towards me. He probably just wanted to tell me some stupid joke.

"Jasper get down here we have to go now!"

There was something in his tone that made me jump down. I was about to ask why he was so urgent but he grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the car. As soon as I was in the car he sped off at 150mph.

"Emmett what's going on your scaring me?" I had never seen him act like this.

"Bella is going to commit suicide. We are the closest. We should get there in about an hour. The girls will probably get there in 2 hours and Carlisle should get there in about 3 hours." Of course the doctor has to get there last.

"Emmett we will probably end up drinking her dry if there is a lot of blood."

"That is why we will stop breathing."

"You mean you know for a fact that there is going to be blood."

"Alice said there would be."

"You spoke to Alice." Why on earth is he talking to my wife?

"Yeah she took the phone when I was talking to Rosalie."

"I'm calling Edward he should be here." I pulled out my cell.

He took the phone and looked at me, "If you call him he will be on the first plane to Italy and we can't save him and Bella at the same time."

"You mean we aren't going to tell him?" Somebody has to tell Edward.

"We will take him to Bella then tell him."

I shut up. This is going to end badly. I almost killed Bella over a paper cut and Emmett expects me not to drink her dry when her blood is all over the place. I would try for Alice but it probably would not end well.


	6. Hate

RPOV

I love shopping. Of course it would be way more fun if Esme and Alice weren't moping. Although I'm not going to complain. This is the first shopping trip in months. Alice has been so depressed that she hasn't even smiled at the mention of malls. It's made me depressed. I am hoping that after we all go home things will go back to normal. I know deep down they will never go back to normal though. This is why I didn't like her. I knew that something would happen and it would destroy my family. I was right. We left and I have to put up with my family acting like someone died. If it doesn't get better soon I am going to take some action. I will go get Bella, beat the crap out of Edward then go get Bella, or take Emmett and leave. I haven't made a decision yet but things better change after the shopping trip. I decided to call Emmett and talk to him. The conversation was pleasant until Alice ran a bit too fast up to me and took away my phone.

"Emmett!" She sounded frantic.

"Alice what's up?" I heard Emmett say casually.

"Get to Bella's house now. She's going to kill herself." Great she is going to tear my family apart some more.

"I'm on my way."

"Emmett when you get there stop breathing. There is a lot of blood. Don't call Edward that will just cause more problems."

"Don't worry we will do everything in our power to save her."

She gave me the phone back and took Esme's. She was pulling us out of the mall while talking on the phone. Alice was still talking when we got to the car. She was going very fast. After she hung up she started going faster. I decided to ask some questions and figure out exactly what was going on.

"Alice tell us exactly what is going on." I said.

"I saw Bella slit her wrists."

"Why would she do that? She knows it would hurt Edward."

"I don't know why."

"When is she going to do it?"

"About an hour after she wakes up."

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know."

"Why are we rushing to save her?"

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She is destroying our family. Now answer my question.

"We are going to save her because she is family and she didn't destroy the family, Edward did that."

"She is not family."

Alice didn't answer and just kept driving.


	7. 911

EMPOV

The drive to Forks was the longest hour of my life. I stopped breathing when I pulled down Bella's street and Jasper did the same. Jasper and I had formed a plan on the way over. We ran up to the house. The door was locked but we just broke down the door. I ran in and up to the bathroom. The sight I found was horrific. Bella was lying naked in the tub and her blood was pooling around her quickly. Jasper ran in with some towels. I pulled Bella out and wrapped her wrists in the towels. I then wrapped her body in a towel. I carried her downstairs.

"Jasper we don't have time to wait for the others, she will bleed to death if she doesn't get medical attention soon."

He was about to reply but we heard footsteps. Seconds later the girls ran in.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I had another vision so we pulled over and ran." Alice answered.

I was going to ask something else but Bella's breathing slowed down.

"She needs help now. Someone call an ambulance."

Just then Carlisle ran in the room. He came over and kneeled by Bella.

"Call 911." He ordered.

Jasper ran to the phone and called. Carlisle looked Bella over. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. Some cops also arrived. I realized that I was covered in her blood. After franticly working Carlisle climbed in the back of the ambulance with Bella. The cops stayed behind.

"My name is Mark can you tell me what happened?"

"I was coming to see Bella. When I got here the door was locked. I have a good sense of smell and I smelled blood. I broke the door down and found Bella in the bathroom."

"I'm going to head down to the station and call Charlie. He should come back from his trip. You guys should go clean up."

The cops left and I looked at Alice.

"Jasper and I should go get Edward."

"Just don't tell him anything until we are all present. We don't want him losing control."

"I don't think I could stop him if he tried to get on a plane to Italy."

"You guys should take a plane it's faster than driving."

I pulled out my cell and called the airport. I got 2 tickets to New York, New York. After that I went out to the car and changed my shirt. I then went back inside.

"Alice call me when you receive any news about Bella."

"Will do."

I went out to the car with Jasper and drove off to Seattle.


	8. Bad Shape

CPOV

Bella was in bad shape. Us leaving did her no good. She is underweight and her immune is weak. Saving her is going to be harder because of that. When she was loaded in the ambulance I insisted that I go with her. She could barely breathe so I hooked her up to some oxygen. I couldn't put an IV in either of her arms so I put it in her neck. As soon as we got to the hospital I ordered some blood.

"I need 3 packs of blood and a suture kit." I called.

I wheeled her to the nearest trauma room. The stuff I needed arrived a few seconds later. I quickly stitched her up. Then I connected the blood packs to her IV. Once they were empty I moved her to a room. I hooked her up to a heart monitor. Then her throat closed up. I called for tools and within a minute I had a tube down her throat pushing oxygen into her lungs. I tested her brain waves and found that she was in a coma. I left the room and walked out to the waiting room.

I had no clue how I was going to tell my family. They love her like she is part of the family. I still couldn't believe that she would hurt herself. When I got out there my family looked at me. I bowed my head down and took a deep breath. I was trying to decide whether to be direct or ease into it. I decided to be direct. My family was patiently waiting for me to say something.

"Bella is not doing good."

"How bad is it?" Esme asked.

"She is in a coma."

"What caused her to go into a coma?" Alice asked.

"She gave up. She doesn't want to live anymore."

"We caused this. We have to fix it. What can we do?"

"The only thing to do is talk to her."

"Can we see her?"

"Yeah but I'm warning you she is in rough shape."

They stood up and I led them to her room. I hesitated before opening the door. When Alice saw Bella she gasped.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed.

I left to go talk to some doctors.


	9. Darkness

BPOV

I sunk into darkness. The darkness was comfortable. I knew that it wouldn't be long before I died. Then I would truly be happy. I heard somebody break down the front door. Then I felt myself being lifted up. I felt something being wrapped around my wrists then my entire body. A few seconds later I was laid on the cold hardwood floor.

"Jasper we don't have time to wait for the others, she will bleed to death if she doesn't get medical attention soon." It sounded like Emmett, "How did you get here so fast?"

Who was he talking to?

"I had another vision so we pulled over and ran." Alice answered.

Oh my god! Alice is here. Does that mean that all of them are? I was sucked into blackness before I heard anything else. I welcomed the blackness. It was comfortable.

*******

I don't know how long I was in that comfortable blackness. When I went into the darkness where I could hear people I was lying on something soft. I heard talking. I also heard phones ringing and people running. It sounded like a hospital.

Then I heard something click and it felt like I was being moved. I must be on a hospital bed. Once I stopped moving I felt something being put on my chest. A few minutes later I heard a very annoying beeping. I decided to get away from it. I tried sinking into the blackness. When I sunk down I felt my throat close up. My body was screaming for oxygen within seconds. I fought to try to get out of the blackness. I wanted to see the Cullen's. I wanted to know if they were all here.

I heard Carlisle screaming for stuff. I was focusing on how to stay out of the blackness so I didn't hear what exactly was said. After what seemed like forever but must have only been a minute or two I felt something slide down my throat. Then I felt oxygen rush to my lungs. It was such a relief. Something was put on my head. After about half an hour it was taken off. I knew that at least Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle were here. I didn't know who else was here or how long they would stay. I heard some more shuffling then the door opening and closing. After a couple minutes the door opened and closed again.

"Oh god!" Alice exclaimed.

The door opened and closed again. I heard sobbing. I also heard somebody talking on a phone. It sounded like Alice. The sobbing picked up and it sounded like two people were crying. After a few minutes the door opened and closed again.

"The cops called Charlie. He's on his way home." Carlisle said.

"Emmett and Jasper are on their way to get Edward. I told him we shouldn't leave. It has destroyed the family. I am going to beat the crap out of him." Alice sounded angry.

"Alice you can't change the past. All we can do is fix the future."It was Esme.

"I still don't see why we are here. If she wants to die let her die." Rosalie obviously didn't want to be here.

I heard a slap then everything was quiet.


	10. Trip

EMPOV

As we were sitting in the airport waiting for the plane to start boarding my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello"

"Hey Em"

"She sounded really upset."

"Is she-" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"No she's alive."

"How mad is she at us?"

"She's in a coma."

"How-why-what?" I couldn't form a full sentence.

"She has given up on life and her brain basically shut down. Even if she wanted to she probably won't wake up."

"Should I still bring Edward there?"

"Yeah, he is probably the only one that can wake her up."

My plane was then called for boarding.

"I have to go the plane is boarding."

"Call me when you get back to Seattle and remember don't tell Edward anything."

"Don't worry"

I hung up the phone and got in line to board the plane. Jasper and I were silent on the plane. We didn't talk at all. 8 hours later we arrived in New York. Once we got a rental car Jasper and I took off. We didn't know where Edward was so we blocked our minds. We had no clue what to tell him.


	11. What Happened?

EPOV

My life is pointless. I left my one true love. She has probably moved on by now but I haven't. It's hurting my family too. I couldn't go back to her. I promised her that she would never see me again so I would keep that promise. I heard a car on the driveway. The girls must be home. I heard the door open and close and then footsteps coming up the stairs toward my room. I heard my door open but didn't look up. I was lying on my couch facing the window. I didn't even bother reading their minds.

"Go away Alice." I said lifelessly.

"I'm not Alice. Get up. Get ready. We're leaving." It was Emmett.

"I just went hunting a few days ago."

"We aren't going hunting. Alice wanted us to come get you. You need to see something." Jasper was here too.

I looked into their minds but they were blocking me. I got up and took a shower. After the shower I got dressed. I didn't even bother paying attention to what I was wearing.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

They didn't answer. We went out to a rental car and 2 hours later we were at the airport. We got on a plane but I didn't pay attention to where we were going. After an agonizing 8 hours we landed. Emmett picked up the phone.

"Hey Alice. Yeah. No." I didn't bother to listen in on Alice's side of the conversation.

When we left the airport Emmett's Jeep was waiting. We were in Seattle.

"Why are we here?"

They didn't answer me. They started diving towards Forks. They better not have gone to see her. A few minutes after entering Forks I heard Mike's thoughts.

_I hope Bella is okay. I should've gone over to see her sooner. Why was she taken away in an ambulance? What happened? What were the Cullen's doing there? Where is Edward? I hope Bella is okay. She has to be okay._

"What happened to Bella?!" I yelled.

Emmett and Jasper looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What the fuck happened to Bella?!" I started to thrash in the backseat.

Emmett jumped in the backseat and restrained me. Jasper sent me calming waves and called Alice.

"Alice he knows something is up. Should we tell him? Okay." He hung up the phone and nodded at Emmett.

"Edward if you calm down we will tell you." Emmett said.

I stopped thrashing and took deep breaths to calm down. Emmett looked at Jasper and Jasper nodded.

"Edward Alice had a vision of Bella. She is in a coma Edward. You are the only person who can save her." Emmett talked like he was talking to a small child.

"I don't understand." My voice was small.

"Edward she's given up. She doesn't want to live and she basically shut down. That plus her injuries put her in a coma."

"What happened to her?"

"Carlisle can explain that."

The rest of the ride was silent. When we got to the hospital the entire family was waiting for us. Emmett got out first. I got out as soon as he let go of me. I walked right up to Carlisle.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let's go inside. I promise I will explain."

I followed him inside and he led me to the ICU. He stopped in front of room 139. He opened the door and led me inside. Bella looked horrible. She had a tube down her throat and she was severely underweight. There were dark bags under her eyes. She was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She tried to kill herself." Those words tore me apart, "You are the only person that can pull her out of this coma. Just talk to her and everything will be alright."


	12. Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing

BPOV

"What happened?" I heard my angel ask.

"She tried to kill herself. You are the only person that can pull her out of this coma. Just talk to her and everything will be alright."

I couldn't believe it. Edward was here. My reason for living was right here but he still didn't want me. He would never want me. I'm an ordinary everyday human. Edward is an extraordinary vampire. There is no reason he would want me. I never should have gotten attached. All I did was succeed in getting my heart broken. I should just die. I heard the door open then close. I then heard somebody sitting down in a chair.

"Oh god Bella what have I done? I never should've left. I can't believe I lied to you. I love you and I want you to live. That is why I left. I have no clue if you can hear me. If you can know that I love you. I love you with all my heart and I left because I wanted you to be safe. I will never make the same mistake again. I will never leave you again. If I had known what would happen I never would have lied to you. I never would have left. I love you I just want you to be okay. I just want to hold you in my arms. I love you so much Bella. If you can hear me, give me a sign." Edward started sobbing.

I couldn't believe it, Edward lied to protect me. He loves me. He wants me. I tried to pull myself out of the darkness but I just wore myself out. I was about to give up but Edward leaned down and kissed me. It gave me new strength. I fought the blackness. It was almost in layers. One layer down was death. The first layer held me down. The next layer up kept me immobile. Those two were the hardest to remove. Once I got rid of those two I could move but I still wasn't awake. Once I moved this layer I would probably wake up. I felt Edward take my hand. To let him know that I could hear him I focused all my energy on squeezing his hand. I felt my hand muscles contract and my hand closed a little.

"Carlisle get in here!" I heard him call.

The door opened seconds later.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"She squeezed my hand."

Carlisle put his hand in the hand that Edward wasn't holding, "Bella squeeze my hand."

I focused and a few seconds later I felt my hand muscles contract. There was something down my throat and I felt it being removed. After it was removed something was put under my nose.

"Good Bella. Can you open your eyes?"

I focused on lifting that last layer of darkness. After a couple of minutes it lifted. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a pair of golden ones.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Carlisle spoke.

I was in pain. It felt like my stomach was being punched repeatedly. My throat was dryer than a desert. I had a headache from hell and my wrists felt like they were on fire.

"It hurts" My voice sounded horrible.

"What hurts?" Carlisle again.

"My head, stomach, throat, and wrists."

"I'll look you over then give you some pain meds."

Carlisle must have said something in his head because Edward gave me a kiss on the head and left the room. He had a huge smile on his face. After a quick exam Carlisle injected something in my IV.

"It will put you to sleep. Don't fight the sleep or I will have to have Edward sing to you. You need your rest."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Seconds later I was fast asleep.


	13. Family

BPOV

When I woke up again I saw the entire Cullen family and my father in the room. Edward was sitting on one side of me and Alice was on the other. Rosalie and Emmett were on a couch in the corner. Jasper was staring out the window. My father, Esme, and Carlisle were talking by the door.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Edward asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out. Edward noticed and grabbed a glass of water. He helped me sit up a little and drink it. Then he adjusted the bed so I was sitting up.

"That better?" Alice asked.

I nodded. I looked around and noticed everyone was watching. It was hard to tell what they were thinking. My dad looked angry, sad, and disappointed at the same time. All of the other faces were blank.

"How are you feeling Bella?" My dad asked.

"I'm fine."

"I thought I might warn you, I called your mom."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Bella you need to calm down. Getting angry will help nothing." Edward tried to sooth me.

I calmed down but I knew that it wasn't my doing. A certain vampire had something to do with it. I just glared at my father.

"I can't believe you called mom."

"Bella what was I supposed to do? I get a call from my best friend saying that my daughter is in a coma at the hospital. What would you have done?"

"I would've waited for all the facts."

"Bella is it really going to be that bad?"

I didn't answer him. I just looked out the window. I knew that when my mom found out I would be on a one way trip a crazy house. After a few minutes I let sleep overtake me.


	14. Mom

BPOV

My mom arrived later that night. She was there when I woke up. When she saw my eyes open she smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

I noticed Edward was faking sleep in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm good."

"What happened nobody will tell me anything?"

"I fell out of a window and it cut me up pretty bad. Blood loss was the major danger."

I desperately hoped she didn't see through my lie. She got this really faraway look in her eyes. After a couple deep breaths she looked at me.

"You are moving to Florida."

"No"

"Sweetie you are in constant danger here. Your father is never home and one day you are going to get hurt and nobody will get there in time to save you."

"I'm staying in Forks."

"You're coming to Florida."

"I'm 18; I can do whatever I want."

"I got some papers. You are my responsibility until I see that you are fit to live on your own."

"I will find my way out of this."

*****

I got released from the hospital 2 days later. Those 2 days were spent arguing with my mom. When she wasn't around Alice and I had formed a plan. Alice didn't like it too much but it was the only way I could stay in Forks. The day I got released Edward was waiting with the Volvo. We had told Charlie I was staying with the Cullen's for a few days so that Carlisle could keep an eye on me. My mom had bought plane tickets so we had to work fast. The second I was in the Volvo Edward sped off. His family was right behind us. We arrived in Vegas 13 hours later. We bolted into the nearest chapel and got married. We stayed in Vegas the entire next day and gambled. When we made it back to Forks we went straight up to my mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hey are you ready to move?"

"You see that isn't happing."

"You have to it's the law."

"Well you see you are no longer the legal guardian of me."

"The only way for that to happen is for you to get married."

I pulled out the marriage certificate and waved it in her face.

"I'm not moving."

I turned around and walked out of the room leaving my mom stunned into silence.


	15. Not this again

BPOV

I had just walked outside when my mom came after me.

"What do you think you doing young lady?"

"I am going to spend some time with my husband."

"You know that is not what I'm talking about."

"Oh, running off to Vegas to get married. Well you see I wanted to stay in Forks. Don't worry the marriage is totally legal. If you had just shredded that paper like I told you to a million times then I wouldn't have gotten married."

"What will your father think?"

"Oh we called him from Vegas. He's fine with it."

"What!"

"He wants me to stay in Forks too and this is the only way so he's fine with it."

"You are making a big mistake."

"I'm not you."

I turned around and went back to the car. The drive to the Cullen house was silent.

"Hey Edward," I called when we got back to the house.

"Yes"

"Now that I'm legally your wife, when are you going to change me."

"Not this again."

"Edward we need to have this discussion."

"Can't we have it in 60 years?"

"Fine," His face brightened up. "Let's take a vote." The family had been watching the exchange with amused faces. "Raise your hand if you're in favor of me becoming a vampire." Everybody raised their hand except Rosalie and Edward. "It's settled."

"I will stop you from becoming a vampire."

"Good luck with that." I walked off with Alice.

When we got up to Alice's room she spoke up. "Don't worry Bella, he will give you what you want."

"He has to. If he doesn't Carlisle will."

"I never thought of that. But don't worry, he'll cave."

"After I become a vampire and am safe to be around humans I'll let you plan as lavish a wedding as you want."

She smiled evilly.

It has been a week since I took off to Vegas. My mom took off yesterday. Every plan Edward comes up with to keep me human Alice sees the plan fail. I always end up a vampire. Edward finally caved yesterday. I am currently on my way to his house. When I walk in the house the entire family is in the living room.

"Hello, Bella how are you?" Carlisle asks.

"I'm good"

"Do you have any ideas on how you are going to fool your dad into thinking you're dead."

"Edward and I could decide to go on a honeymoon. My bad luck brings the plane down."

"Bella that plan is too risky plus it would kill too many innocent people."

"Carlisle I don't expect you to bring down a huge airplane. There has to be some way you can get your hands on a privet jet."

"That might just work."

"If we crash into shark infested water what are the chances of finding a body?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

"Alright, I'll work on the finer details then fill everybody in."


	16. Leaving

BPOV

My death had been planned a week ago. Carlisle got a hold of a company and now has a private jet. Edward and Jasper will be the pilots. I am now walking up to my dad to tell him that I will be leaving.

"Hey dad" I call walking into the living room.

"Yeah"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure"

"Can I have your undivided attention for a second?"

He muted the television, "As you know I got married two weeks ago."

"Yeah"

"I finished school."

"Bella stop beating around the bush."

"Edward and I are going on a honeymoon."

"Where?"

"Australia"

"Why so far? You could always go to Seattle."

"Dad please don't fight me on this."

"Fine, just promise me you'll come home the same old Bella."

"I promise." I hated lying but it was my only choice.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow" Charlie grunted. I went up and gave him a hug, "I love you."

I went upstairs to pack. I had to make it look like I was coming back while taking everything meaningful with me. I started off by packing my electronics. Then I packed my camera and my scrapbook. Alice had come over and helped me fill it up. Then I packed up my clothes. I didn't pack many because I knew that Alice was planning on taking me shopping before I was turned. The last thing I packed was my favorite books. By the time I was done I had a suitcase, a duffle bag, a backpack, and my purse. I carried my stuff out to my truck. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm spending the night at Edward's house. Even though we will be on a private plane, we still have to get to the airport pretty early."

"Alright, I love you kiddo."

I gave him another hug, "I love you too daddy."

I got into my car and drove off. A little while later my truck started to stutter. I had just filled the tank so I knew it wasn't running out of gas. I managed to get it over to the shoulder before it completely stalled. I pulled out my cell phone, no service. I was far enough away from town for hardly anybody to drive this way and the walk to Edward's house was too far. Alice went with Jasper to get some fake papers so I was stuck. On top of that we were about to get a bad storm. The Cullen's were planning on playing baseball and Alice was just going to join them halfway through. I pulled out Romeo and Juliet and started reading. I finished around 11. I had been sitting here for 2 hours and nobody noticed that I was gone. The car was freezing and I wished I had a blanket. Luckily the storm was starting to slow down. I put the book away and tried my phone again, still no service. So I tried starting my truck. It didn't make any noise. It was completely dead. I was about to pull out another book when there was a knock on the window. I looked up. Edward was standing next to my truck. I smiled, threw my hood up, and climbed out of the truck. I climbed into the front seat of the Volvo while Edward grabbed my bags. When he got back in the car he turned the heat up on high and grabbed a blanket out of the backseat. I wrapped myself up tightly and Edward drove at least double the speed limit. When we got to Edward's house he carried me into the house. We went straight up to his room. There were some warm pj's on his bed.

"Take a shower and put those on before you get sick." I did as I was told and 45 minutes later I was wrapped up in Edward's bed. "I was so worried when I got home from the game and you weren't here. "

"I love you, Edward."

"Sleep love. We have a big day a tomorrow."

I fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Happy

BPOV

It's been 50 years. Over the years the world has changed a lot. We have moved a lot over the years. I don't have a power. We are currently at Esme Island. I am pulled out of my thoughts by something cold and wet being dropped on my head. I looked up to see Emmett with a bucket of water balloons. He dropped another one on me. I jumped up and he took off. I could hear the family laughing. He threw another one and I ducked. It hit Esme. Big mistake. She started chasing him and I ran and grabbed the hose. I turned it on full blast. Emmett was soaked in seconds. Rosalie jumped in and grabbed the other hose. She attacked me with that. Edward ran in the house and filled up a bunch of water balloons. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper ran in the house and grabbed water guns. Soon we were all a soaked giggling mess on the beach.

After a few minutes of laughing Esme and Carlisle went inside to shower. Rosalie and Emmett went in shortly after. They were soon followed by Alice and Jasper. That left just me and Edward on the beach.

Edward rolled over and kissed me, "I love you"

"I love you too."

He brought his lips down to mine again. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he granted me entrance. He moved so he was straddling my hips. He moved his hand to the bottom of my tank top. He slowly slid his hand up so it brushed against my breast. He broke the kiss long enough to remove the tank top then resumed the kiss. He reached behind me and removed my bra. I reached my hand up and started unbuttoning his tee shirt. As soon as it was off I ran my hands up and down his chest. He moved one of his hands to my breast and started massaging it. I moaned into his mouth. I slid my hands into the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down to his ankles. He moved so that I could feel his rock hard member poking my belly button. He reached down and helped me remove my shorts. I slid my hands into his boxers and pushed them down his legs. He did the same with my panties.

"So beautiful" He muttered.

He positioned himself at my entrance and slid himself inside of me. He continued thrusting in and out until we both came at the same time. He slid out of me.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"


End file.
